His Little Wonder
by Memorial Writer
Summary: Because we all have a mark to carve- and things may never be easy, we always must remember to keep moving forward. Never forget the experiences you have and what you live for as you move forward. *Very special and sentimental one-shot*


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or _Little Wonders_ by Rob Thomas. Nope, not at all.

Song-fic? I know, you're probably going to the back-button. Well... that's your choice. But I really do want you to read this. It's just a small little thing I got while sitting under the moonlight one night thinking about my own future. This song popped into my head... and I thought, _Percy would think the same..._

So here it is.

No Flames.

Percy is 22, as is Annabeth. The characters from _The Lost Hero _and _T__he Son of Neptune _exist, but those books didn't really happen. Yeah, confusing. Partial AU.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson could not believe it; the day was finally here. After countless days waiting, dreaming, worrying... all of it came to this one moment. Here he was, 22 years old, and it was as if this was the pinnacle of his life.<p>

_Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulders_

_Don't you know? _

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in, let the clarity define you _

_In the end, we will only just remember how it feels_

He had survived the council of the gods; where they voted for his life or death- in which he had no say. He survived the endless days with Clarisse and her band of brutes. He survived the homework and torturous place known as school.

Yes, he'd also survived the great prophecy and the Great War with the Titans and Kronos. Throughout all the time, throughout every single experience he'd ever faced where death was a probably outcome, he'd survived each time.

There had been depressing moments, moments where it felt like he was holding the sky up again. The weight of his failures and mistakes bore down on him so heavily that he felt as if he was going to collapse and never again rise. But every time, he let the pain and agony roll of his shoulder as if it were a drop of rain cascading from the sky.

The hardest part had come and gone; and now, it was time for him to face his next great challenge. He was no longer in a life-threatening war, though, he knew there would be days where it seemed like it.

But in the end of it all, he knew it would all be worth it. Every second of pain, every second of misfortune, every second of everything negative... all for the one second of pure bliss and joy. This would be worth it all; all the death sentences and unfairness he'd been faced with.

"You ready for this?" Percy's longtime friend asked, fixing his rasta cap. His beard had been neatly trimmed and he looked human enough to be inside the usually terrifying facility.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Percy said to Grover, beads of sweat already beginning to form on his brow. His shaggy black hair was beginning to cling to his forehead, but he ignored the stickiness, and instead, focused on what was to come.

"Good; things are gonna get... interesting..." Grover said, peering about the room. He had every right to be nervous, but no one was as nervous as Percy.

No one.

_Our lives are made, in these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain_

"Wow, never really thought you'd make it this far, huh?" A voice beside Percy asked calmly. Percy's sea green eyes darted to his left to see a smirk on the face of his male cousin; Nico.

"Not in a million years..." mumbled Percy. Truth be told, he'd never thought about anything past 16 due to his death prophecy. After managing to survive past it, he realized, he had no idea what came next. No longer did he have plans for being an adult or anything. It was only thanks to Annabeth, did he have ANY idea of what to do after turning 16.

"Nervous?" Nico asked. Percy glared at

"Duh," Percy said, unable to comprehend how Nico had managed to ask that.

The two cousins, despite at one point being enemies, had grown close during their time as young adults. If it wasn't women that unified their family bond, it was the prospect of just chilling together. They'd faced some challenged since defeating Kronos- such as traveling the Underworld for a month. At some points, Percy could hardly believe this was the same Nico that had harbored a blood-thirsty vengeance toward him.

Then again, they'd all changed some as they grew up. Nico gave up Mythomagic and his unhealthy obsession with killing Percy, and Percy had... well, he'd matured some and managed to evolve into a powerful leader.

"So what comes after this?" Nico asked, wondering how Percy was ever going to manage to survive this. Sure, he'd faced down the King of the Titans... but this was going to be a bit longer of a battle- one he couldn't possibly win.

Percy gulped. "Guess we'll find out."

Nico could only nod.

What else could he say? Good luck?

He'd need more then luck with what he was about to embark upon.

_Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine, 'till you feel it all around you  
><em>

_And I don't mind, if it's me you'll need to turn to _

_We'll get by_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

"Percy."

There it was. He knew there was no was no way that this could go by without him showing up. Not that Percy minded, it was just... awkward, to say the least.

"I..."

"Hello... dad..." Percy said softly, turning from Nico to see a man with tanned skin and a Hawaiian shirt on. His sea-green eyes matched Percy's almost perfectly, and with one good look, one could tell that Percy was definitely related to this man.

"Lord Poseidon," Nico bowed, lowering to show respect to the God of the Seas. Poseidon smiled, crinkles appearing next to his eyes, and beckonded Nico to rise. Despite being a son of his opposing brother, Poseidon saw no quarrel, nor disdain, for Nico. Instead, he saw him as Percy did- a friend.

"Nephew. I wish to have a word with Percy, please," Lord Poseidon said, and Nico nodded before turning. Percy watched Nico walk away and sighed; there was no escaping this talk now. Poseidon had already known, but it was one thing to know, and another thing to talk about something.

"Percy, I understand your tension. But I really wish you the best. And I consul upon you, my blessings as Lord of the Seas," Poseidon said, bowing his head and nodding at Percy.

Percy was unable to find the words. He was worried his father had come to try and chew him out for what was about to happen, but instead he came as a supporting father. That was the only thing Percy had ever wanted- a father. Yes, Paul was a very good father... but he did not sire Percy and they could never share the bond Percy would have with Poseidon.

"Thank you... h-how did you feel?" Percy suddenly asked, surprising Poseidon. But Percy knew there was no need to repeat- that Poseidon knew perfectly well what Percy was talking about.

"It was overwhelming... the sight of it all... it was truly the most memorable thing I have done in many centuries. It will... I will always remember it," Poseidon said, his eyes reflecting the memory of which he'd once gone through. In his eyes, Percy saw a mist and water begin to well up as his father recalled the times he'd had. He was a god, not an emotionless drawl.

"I can already say, I'll remember it too..."

"Yes... things like this you won't soon forget... if you ever need my assistance, just ask. I will always be there for you, my son," Poseidon said, prying himself from the memory. His time had come and gone; now, it was Percy's time.

"Thank you, father... thank you..."

_All of my regret, will wash away somehow_

_But I cannot forget, the way I feel right now_

Percy knew, this moment would be the one he'd never forget.

It was more memorable then the wars, the days of quests, the days of just being himself... all because of one little thing.

"Perseus Jackson!" Make that, two little things.

"I did not intervene when you declared your "love" for my daughter, nor when you committed yourself to her. But now you... n-now you dare to do... this? I will not have it!" Lord Poseidon went to object to Lady Athena's protests as she appeared in the room full of demigods, but it was Percy who spoke first.

"If you wished to stop this, you should've intervened a long time ago," Percy said with an authoritative tone. Poseidon, impressed with his son's bravery, backed down with a smile. He was finally becoming the man everyone knew he could be. The room went silent as the goddess and the hero of Olympus confronted one another.

"I should have! How dare you do this!" Athena howled, her grey-eyes filled with anger. Usually, she was diplomatic and calm in her objections, but this time, things had gone too far. She had been preoccupied with her duties upon Olympus and failed to check on the status of her daughter and the "sea spawn", and was shocked to hear about the recent news.

"Lady Athena, please... calm down," Percy requested with a level voice. His eyes shone with determination and disobedience, as if telling her to continue to coral, he'd just remain calm. She could no longer harm him.

"I... I..." Athena began, but began to feel her frustration and anger ebb away slowly. She realized mindless yelling was not her usual self, so she took a breath and her eyes turned steely and cold.

"I still do not approve," she said coldly. Percy smiled, stunning almost everyone in the large white room.

"That's fine; I'm not seeking approval. Annabeth's approval is all that matters. Deny it to me, fine. But deny it to her..." He said, and Athena scowled. He was- somehow- right. Lady Athena could reject Percy for all that he was... for all he was about to embark upon, but she could not do the same to her own blood.

Maybe 6 years ago, Percy would've backed down and timidly ran away from an enraged Athena, or sought her approval through any means necessary, but now... he felt it unneeded. Yes, he would LOVE to have it, but as of right now... it was just unneeded. She could belittle him, degrade and try to dissuade him from anything to do with her daughter, but the fact was, he wouldn't be choosing this path if he wasn't sure.

He'd accepted the risks from the beginning.

He'd always said to Annabeth, that when she was next to him, he was stronger and braver. He felt invincible. He was, but with her, he was emotionally invincible.

And though she wasn't there, Percy felt as if she was clinging to his side.

"Lady Athena," Percy said, not hesitating under the cold glare of the goddess, "I understand your disapproval of me. I'm a son of Poseidon; your rival. I understand you want the best for Annabeth; I do too. But is denying me... is that the best?" Slowly, the glare faded as realization filled Athena's eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, but for once in her immortal life, she was speechless.

Percy, seeing the opening, continued. "I am not perfect; I am riddled with flaws and issues. I do not deny your words; I am a sea-spawn. A proud one at that," Poseidon smiled at that, "but shunning me is doing no good. I beg of you, please... may I have your blessing? And for you to put aside your feud with my da- Lord Poseidon? Just until I pass away?"

Lady Athena was silent. She contemplated Percy's words harder then she'd though in a long time. Finally, she looked Percy in the eye...

And smiled.

"I suppose... I can. Barring the accepting of Lord Poseidon, we will place our feud on check." Poseidon nodded.

The applause that emitted from the room matched that of nothing anyone had heard in a long time. The room shook with cheers and whoops of joy as two gods settled their differences.

"Percy Jackson?" A man asked, entering the loud room. Percy, caught by surprise, stammered out a weak 'yes'.

"It's time."

_Time falls away, yeah but these small hours_

_These small hours_

_Still remain_

What happened with Percy is for him to know; though, he could barely remember any of what happened. The bustling activity of doctors, the bright lights, groans, were the only thing Percy remembered.

Up until the crushing of his hand.

A scream, and then...

Crying.

"Congratulations! It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl!" A doctor said, wrapping the crying infant in a bundle of blankets. Slowly, he handed her to her mother- Annabeth Jackson.

"You did it, Wise Girl," Percy said with a huge smile. Annabeth smiled tiredly and accepted the baby.

"I love you," Percy whispered.

"I love you too," Annabeth said back, and Percy placed a soft kiss on Annabeth's forehead, before turning to the baby. Her eyes were open, but their color hadn't yet been confirmed. There was still time for them to change from their green.

But Percy had a sneaking suspicion they'd remain green.

Sea-green.

"And I love you... Avery... Avery Jackson..." Percy said softly, and Annabeth smiled and nodded.

It was a perfect Kodak moment.

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_Still remain_

And there, Perseus Jackson stood, with his newest challenge. Raising his daughter and caring for his family.

His little wonders... and all they gave back to him.

His little wonders... for him to love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Life is short; and forever may you live to remember the days behind you. Live <em>****_valuing the past, with the present, and for the future. We all have our mark to carve._**

******_For you _****_my love; for the mark we'll make._**

******_Keep moving forward. _**

****-_**Memorial Writer**_


End file.
